User blog:Saslen/Contracts of the Demon's Gate
Forged by an unknown enemy of the Directional Courts, these contracts relate to evil spirits associated with the northeast. Abilities * Curse of Spirits: The northeast has long been associated with demonic spirits. Unsurprising, then, that its clauses, like this one, draw spirits closer. Prerequisites: Mantle ≤ 4 Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult Action: Instant Catch: Mark the epicenter of the weakening with 1L worth of blood (not necessarily the caster’s). Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The Gauntlet's strength rises by one stage. Failure: No change in the strength of the Gauntlet occurs. Success: Reduce the strength of the Gauntlet by one rank within an area equal to 10 × successes yd2, drawing in spirits, evil or otherwise. Lasts for one scene. Exceptional Success: The Gauntlet is torn open for Wyrd turns, forming a Shadow Gate (see Chronicles of Darkness: Revised Storytelling System Rulebook, page 136). After these turns, the Verge closes, though the Gauntlet's strength remains lower. * Horns of the Ox-Tiger: Take on the visage of the oni, speeding up social maneuvering by way of fear. Prerequisites: Mantle ≤ 3 Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation vs Target Composure Action: Reflexive Catch: Caster is wearing a theatre oni ''mask. '''Roll Results' Dramatic Failure: The fear instead leads to the target throwing up emotional walls, increasing the number of Doors by one. Failure: Nothing happens. Success: Immediately remove a Door in social maneuvering; others try to avoid interacting with the caster if at all possible, expediting the end of any such interactions. A guard might wave him through a checkpoint while only glancing at his papers or a secretary might give him the information he wants just to get him to leave. Exceptional Success: No bonus to successes beyond five. * Kimon Konjin: Those of the Northeast disavow the Courts and their Mantle; their skills, indeed, are aligned against them, combating the Courts' power. Prerequisites: Mantle ≤ 2 Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Intelligence + Occult Action: Extended (target 5+ successes, roll interval of one minute) Catch: The location is under the protection of the Hundred Steps (Contracts of the Four Directions ••••). Roll Results Dramatic Failure: Bonuses due to Mantle rise for one day. Failure: The space remains unwarped. Success: A particular location takes on the curse of the northeastern “front” gate. Within this space, any bonuses due to Mantle are immediately rendered null. This curse lasts for successes days (minimum five). The area affected rises with success, as well (see table below). Exceptional Success: Bonuses due to Mantle reverse ''themselves, rather than simply being nullified. * '''Sigil of the Northeast': Truly, the Others fill well the role of evil spirits or oni. This clause marks a victim with the sigil of the Northeast, drawing the sight of these evil beings to them. Prerequisites: Mantle ≤ 1 Cost: 4 Glamour Dice Pool: Wyrd + Presence (X'') + ''Target Wyrd ''– ''Target Wits + Subterfuge + Stealth Action: Instant Catch: Target has Wyrd equal to the caster. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The caster finds his own Wyrd marked as three higher for the purpose of notice by the Kindly Ones. Lasts Wyrd days. Failure: The target remains unmarked. Success: Target appears to have successes higher Wyrd for the purpose of being noticed by Others. User has successes/2 (rounded up). Lasts Wyrd days. Exceptional Success: The caster of the clause faces no apparent rise in Wyrd. * Euroclydon: The enemies of the Directional Courts revel in the chaotic and virtueless; the storm called by this clause is emblematic of this. Can be used once per session. Prerequisites: Mantle 0 Cost: 4 Glamour Dice Pool: Wyrd + Manipulation + Occult Action: Extended (target successes equal to Clarity × 2, roll interval 5 minutes) Catch: The clause is being cast in a city region whose acknowledged name contains “northeast” or a variant (e.g. Northeast Los Angeles; town of North East, NY). This region must ''be at a scale smaller than a city. '''Roll Results' Dramatic Failure: In addition to the weather remaining unchanged, the caster suffers the Lethargic condition (see page 150 of Chronicles of Darkness: Hurt Locker) for one day. Failure: The weather remains unchanged. Success: Induce an unusual storm (Heavy Winds environmental tilt) for Wyrd turns. Those with Clarity 9 or 10 face a grade-5 storm, 7 or 8 a grade-4, and so on. Exceptional Success: Victims of Clarity 7 or higher also suffers the Lethargic condition for one day. Category:Blog posts